Embodiments of the present invention relate to a connection system for subsea connection of a first subsea umbilical to a subsea appliance in the form of a second subsea umbilical or an umbilical termination assembly.
Development within offshore oil and gas exploration in the recent years has been directed to subsea installations for processing and transport of oil and gas. These subsea installations replace the traditional platforms, where oil and gas were transported up to the platform for further processing and transport. This development of subsea production, processing and transport systems has resulted in an increasing need for connection systems for connecting a subsea umbilical to another subsea umbilical or an umbilical termination assembly at or near the seabed. An umbilical may be used for conveying fluids and/or transmitting communication signals between a surface structure and subsea well equipment.
A connection system is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,909B2.